The Beginning
by Gene has a chainbelt too
Summary: A small town girl living in a lonely world. Along comes her father, Konoha's White Fang, and the Yondaime, Her midnight train to going anywhere. Rated k for mention of sex. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello!!! My name is Narufreakz and I am writing and publishing my first story on this site.**

**Zach: Naru does not own any of the Naruto characters in this story. Only Sumiko and her Mother. And you cannot own me Naru. I'm a human being I have my rights stop saying that you do. *irritated***

**Me: Not in my world you don't Sasuke-chan. Anyway enjoy please!!!**

The Beginning

Mother and Father had separated a long time ago… before I was born actually. Father stayed with the village and my mother left for the Water Village. She had been born there and lived in the same house with her parents until my father came along. Konoha's White Fang. He was a Black Op sent on a mission to deliver a package to the leader of our village. From what Mother told me, he had to stay at her home and my grandfather liked him. He made my mother marry him and she had no say. They left immediately, to get to the village on time. My mother was a ninja as well, but no one knew, not even my father.

My mother was speculated because she was different. She was from a different village and she had a darker complexion. Originally, her family wasn't even from Japan, they were from somewhere else, an island in a southern ocean. A band of traders that had come to market their goods, landed in the Water village and stayed there. My people took on the techniques and capabilities of the villagers forces, the ninjas. Our family was from a direct line of sorcerers, that's why the village didn't kick us out. They needed us. So we stayed.

My mother lived with my father for two months before she was with child. She said Father was ecstatic; he would have an heir that would pass on the family name. Soon my brother was born, Kakashi, Hatake. When he was two, Mother left my father. She couldn't stay with him anymore, she didn't want to. She wanted to bring my brother along but Father saw potential in him. He let her leave, I'm not sure if he even cared about her anymore; she had born unto him an heir. I sometimes wonder what would happen if he had known that I was growing in Mother's belly, his child. Mother left but it took her the remainder of her pregnancy with me to get home. I weakened her with my growth, but not purposely. The day that she returned from her nine month long trek, I was born. The stars and planets had aligned and a comet was said to have passed over our home when I first cried. My mother named me Kakashi, Sumiko. I was still my father's child and she was still his wife.

I saw him once, when I was ten. My memory of him is vivid

--

He had another mission, to deliver a message to our village council. Training was over for the day, but I kept on anyway. My endurance level was increasing every single moment I trained. I had been doing my usual defense maneuvers against a band of shadow clones I had created when Mother called me home. She made me bathe and dress in a kimono I had never worn or seen before. We were dressed up for reasons unexplained. She made me sit at the table until the door slid open. I stood with my head bowed in respect. The man walked towards me in silence. I could smell the pungent odor of pine needles and chestnuts. I closed my eyes taking in everything without seeing him.

"Who is this?" He asked. I could hear a smile in his voice. His voice is gravely and textured. My mother was silent for a moment. I heard the fabric of his clothing crinkle, he was cringing, but it wasn't visible to the eye.

"'Tis your daughter. Kakashi, Sumiko," She answered in Japanese, but her native dialect was evident in her voice. Her tone was curt and cold. He cringes again.

"My daughter? When did this happen Seiki?" He questioned, sitting. Mother sat down as well. I sit last, keeping my eyes closed.

"When I left you, Hatake was two. Sumiko fetch the tea," Mother said. I obeyed, standing to get the kettle. I maneuvered through the kitchen; the tea leaves strong spicy scent led me to the pot. I took it and the cups to the table and poured the tea. I could feel the strong gaze of my father on me.

"Is she blind?" He inquired curiously. Mother laughed quietly.

"No, she just works well with her eyes closed. Sumiko open your eyes." I allow myself to see my father for the first time. His silver hair was spiked up and tilted to the left in the front and he had a long ponytail that trailed down his back. A headband with Konoha's symbol on it and treated so that it wouldn't shine. I'd seen the Jounin and shinobi from that village before, they'd come to discuss things with mother, so I was familiar with them. My father was tall with a fairly muscular build. He wore black and steel armor that I could tell was light-weight. It was also treated. His right arm had a swirl symbol carved into his skin. It was healed but deep enough to be a dark mark. He carried a large scroll container, obviously empty. I let my eyes travel to his face. Sharp angular features, laugh lines, hooded green eyes, stern, silver eyebrows and a smile adorned his thin lips. A glint of silver caught my eye; on his left hand he had an untreated wedding band.

"Well then, hello Daughter," he said, pulling me to him in a tight embrace. My first instinct was to kick him in the groin and then to hit a pressure point rendering him unconscious, but I stilled those thoughts.

'_Father raises a kunai up to his throat. "'I'm sorry.'" Blood trickles on the ground.' _ I plink pushing the vision to the farthest corner of my mind.

" And you're so big, how old are you Sumi?" He released me. I clenched my jaw slightly at the name. I don't appreciate it.

"I'm ten…Father," I reply, tacking on 'father'. I saw Mother smirking slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"So formal. I would have thought older, she resembles you," He said.

"In more ways then one," Mother replied casually. Father looked at her with confusion. I giggled, and then bit my lip.

Father laughed as well, then asked, "Is there a joke I'm missing?" I turned to Mother.

"May I show Father what I have been learning, Mother?" She nods.

"Husband, if you would wait for a moment." My father tilted his head in agreement.

We rushed up the stairs and changed quickly.

"Sumiko fight well, fight strong, and take heed…he is the best next to the Hokage," she whispered. I strapped on my belt and my sandals.

"I always do, Oka-chan." We went downstairs to meet with Father. He gazed at us in surprise. It is understandable considering that I had had the body of a well developed sixteen year old at the age of ten. My mother's body was that of a twenty-two year old, but she had been twenty-seven at the time. We wore similar outfits of tank tops and fishnet, with tight black fishnet leggings. Our clothing choices showed a lot of skin. It was the Water Village, we made do.

"Those kimonos hid a lot." I remembered he had muttered standing.

"Where to?" He asked, failing to hide his surprise.

"First to retrieve your men, and then to the training grounds," I responded quickly, pushing my silver hair out of my face and into a low ponytail. Mother and I donned our headbands and I raced ahead to the hotel at which the foreign ANBU team was residing. I could hear the conversation of my parents perfectly.

"You're a ninja? Since when?" Father cried out.

"Black Op, ANBU Captain. I've been one a majority of my residence here. Was cut short after I married you," Mother replied, fixing her midnight black hair into a bun.

"Why didn't you tell me?!! You could've stayed in Konoha and helped out with our forces!" Father shouted.

Mother scoffed, "It was irrelevant. All I would've been able to do would have been to stay with our son. I was tired of the speculation and I was tired of the sex. You wanted it to much. And I had to come here to have Sumiko."

"Are you saying sex with me was bad?!"

"No, it wasn't too terrible. But I had to be here for my daughter."

"What about _our_ son, Seiki?! He needed you too." I spun around.

"I have a brother?" I asked surprised. Father nodded his head. Mother put her face in her hands.

"What room, Father?"

"Room nine, but be-" I rushed into the hotel, past the manager and to the room before Father could finish his sentence. I rapped on the wooden door three times. It slid open to reveal a tall man with blond spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asks kindly.

"Are you from Konoha, sent on a mission to deliver a message from the Yondaime to the leader of this village?" I ask quickly. The man laughed a kind laughter.

"I am the Yondaime, but yes, all you have said is true," he replied smiling. A soft 'oh' escaped my lips but I regained composure and bowed out of respect.

"Hokage-sama, I am Kakashi, Sumiko, daughter of White Fang and I challenge you to a duel," I stated. He looked at me taken aback and then smiled a brilliant white toothed smile.

"I can see the resemblance. I accept, Kakashi, Sumiko." He bowed and I bow in return. I find myself being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

I beat at them wildly "Let me go!!"

"Sumiko, stop your screaming!" I heard Mother yell. The Yondaime laughed lightly.

"White Fang, put down your daughter…she might hurt you," he chuckled.

"I'm sooooo, soooooooo sorry Minato- san! Forgive my child," Father pleaded placing me on the ground. I turned to glare at him. He cringed under my gaze.

"No worries friend, we're just preparing for a friendly duel," the Yondaime replied. Father's jaw dropped and Mother stared at me.

"Oh…hello Seiki, I didn't recognize you in that attire. How've you been since your last mission?" Mother stopped looking at me and bowed to the Hokage.

"I've been well sir. The package was delivered safely," she answered crossing her arms.

"We'd better be off, let me get Fugaku and Hyuuga-san." He disappeared into the room for a few minutes.

During that time, I was interrogated by my parents.

"Do you know what you've done young lady?!" Father yells, his face turning red. I suck on my cheek and nodded "Yeah." He threw his hands up in the air and let out an exasperated sigh. Mother stepped towards me and leaned in towards my ear

"Do you realize what you've gotten into. Namikaze, Minato is Hokage because he's the best of Konahagakure. He could kill you if he wanted to," she hissed.

"You forget who we are Mother, where we are from, what we can do. I can handle this," I assured her. She grimaced and moved towards Father. She whispered something in his ear and placed a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and nodded.

The door slid open once more and the Hokage appeared along with two other men. They were both tall, with long black hair and domineering features. One of the men had eyes that resembled obsidian while the other had eyes that were a lavender color. I immediately averted my eyes for he had no pupils just irises. The fiery blonde nodded and we made our way to the training grounds. The villagers stopped to watch our small procession as we passed through the streets. I held my head high, I would not be bothered by them. Yondaime-sama laughed a booming laugh at my actions and mimicked me playfully. The others follow behind silently. What an odd pair we must have been; a tall, dark skinned, silver haired, emerald eyed girl and a tanned, taller, blue eyed, blonde haired man.

We reached the training grounds and situated ourselves accordingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kakashi-chan?" The older man teased. I got into a fighting stance ready to go.

"Only if you are Oyaji- san," I smirked. He grinned at my remark.

"Go!!!" We begin our battle. He threw shuriken at me and I dodged them easily and attacked with a senbon. He stepped out off the way and initiated a jutsu I had never seen before. Leaves swirled around me and then came at me with blazing speed.

"Water Dragon Jutsu: Sumiko Style!!" I yelled, summoning the water towards him. He jumps out of the target range but it follows him. I create five shadow clones and attack him with shuriken from all of us. One hits him in the arm and the other on the cheek. I sling a kunai at him and it hits him in the leg. He pulled out the bloody weapon and hit me with a wood jutsu technique. Splinters hit me in the arms and my stomach. I conjure a mist spirit and it blasted him backwards. He tried to hit me with a blast of air but I transported behind him, hitting him in the neck with amazing speed. He falls and kicks my leg out from under me. I stumbled on top of him and he rolled over me holding a kunai to my neck.

"Check," he whispered. I grinned and disappeared, transporting and utilizing and invisibility jutsu. I watch as he looks around frantically and then I conjured a samurai sword from the natural minerals around me, with armed shadow clones at the ready.

I dropped on top of him, reversing the invisibility jutsu and held the sword's blade dangerously close against his throat.

"Checkmate, Yondaime-sama," I smirk. He beamed.

"Very good, Young one, you've defeated me." I stood from his hips and held out my hand. He grasped it tightly and then everything went black.

_'I'm in a place surrounded by trees and the smell of fire wafts through the air. Dark smoke clouds the sky and in the horizon a beast with nine tails and a fearsome maw attacks a the village. It's not my village but it is familiar. A loud ominous growl fills my ears. I rush in the direction of the demon, I can feel it pulling me towards it. The force leads me to a tower and in the tower a room with a red headed woman screaming in pain as she gives birth to a blonde haired, blue eyed babe. The Yondaime takes the child and cuts the umbilical cord. He makes the form of a seal and yells out words I can't understand physically but I know what they mean. An intricate seal forms on the screaming child as the demon gets pulled into his tiny body. Three whisker like marks appear on each small tan cheek. The Yondaime collapses next to the bed of the women and they fade to black their souls ghosting over the small child._

_ I see the child, older, being scorned and attacked by the villagers. He is alone and then he is older, the headband of Konoha adorns his forehead as he fights against a powerful foe. The battle is long but he defeats his adversary and dons the traditional colorful headdress and garb of the Hokage. He beams brilliantly at me and nods. The beast reappears, it's red slitted eyes glowered disdainfully at me. I see a flash of red and then darkness.'_

I woke to the sound of a soft harmony of a soprano, tenor, and an alto. My head leaned against a strong, warm shoulder. I sat up tiredly, and rubbed my neck.

"How are you, Kakashi-chan?" A voice asked me worriedly. I blinked but all I saw was darkness.

"I can't see anything," I answered, feeling my eyelids. Nothing covered my face, There was just black. Someone moved towards me and waved a hand in front of me.

"I can feel it but I can't see anything." A form of red appears in front of me, three other forms of various color joined it. I gasped slightly.

"What is it?" The same gentle voice which I recognize to be the Hokage questions quietly. I tilted my head and looked again. The tallest one is silver I can tell he's my father.

"That's father on the left. Mother is the yellow one on his right and Uchiha-san is the red one on his left in front of me. Hyuuga- san is the purple one on his left. And you're blue Yondaime-sama." I pointed to each one in turn.

"Stop these antics daughter," Father scolded.

Mother retaliated for me. "She's not. It's our chakras, she can see them."

"Amazing, I thought only Hyuugas could do that!" Someone, I guessed Uchiha-san, exclaimed. My parents bickered with one another and Father's teammates spoke among themselves. Only the Yondaime and I were silent. He touched my arm slightly and stood. I followed and we walked away unnoticed.

The cool breeze that came off the water had made me shiver. A cloak was draped over my shoulders.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I said gratefully pulling the warmed fabric tighter around my body.

"You're too formal to be a child. Please call me Minato," he chuckled. I turned to him and saw the chakra make an outline of his arms as he placed them behind his head.

"Only if you call me by my name sir, it would only be fair," I replied. He laughs.

"Sure, Sumiko, if you insist." We walked in silence until we reached the waterfront. The salty wet air showered my face and the brine-y smell was comfort. I sat wrapping my arms around my knees. Minato joined me, lifting his face to the breeze.

"How's your wife?" I asked. He emitted a grunt.

"She's fine. She is young and she is happy. We are hoping for a child," he said, a trace of melancholy lingered in his voice. I placed a hand on his knee.

"You will have a child. Don't worry," I replied, trying to suffocate the tinge of remorse in my stomach.

"I hope you're right. We want one so bad…our home is so empty without the sound of child's laughter," He sighs. I close my eyes and hang my head.

"Minato…I fear that the worst will soon come. I can't keep it to myself. You and your wife don't have much time on this earth and I can sense it with my father as well. I had a vision of what will happen.

The sky had been dark and filled with smoke. Your village had been set afire and a miraculous nine tailed fox demon was attacking. I came upon a tower that your wife was in. She gave birth to a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed child that resembled you. You sealed the beast inside of him. But in saving the village you gave up your life as did the child's mother. Your son grew up, only to be scorned by the villagers but he defeats a powerful enemy and becomes the hokage. He recognized me in the vision and then Nine Tails blinded me." I wiped away the unexpected tears that leaked from my eyes closed eyes. "I'm sorry Minato san. Forgive me for this."

"Don't worry. You just gave me the greatest gift of all. Knowing that I will have a child and that you will watch over him, overshadows the prediction of death." He pulled me to him in a tight comforting hug. I opened my eyes and I saw his face.

"I can see you sir." Tears spilled onto my forehead. We let go and sit in silence once more. I watched the tide pull in towards the shore.

"You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love, Sumiko nee-chan," Minato whispered as we stared out at the horizon. I nodded in agreement.

"Promise me something, 'kay?"

"Sure sir. Whatever you need."

"Promise me that you will come to Konahagakure with me. So when I die, you can watch over my son," He asked.

"I swear I will. When do we leave?" He laughed at my question and hugged me tightly.

"We'll come for you, just be ready." Then he disappears.

"I will," I whispered to myself.

--

A/N:

Me: I'm done!!! Well what do you guys think?

Naruto: Awesome!! But how come I don't get to meet my parents?

Sasuke: Were you not paying attention at all?! Stupid usuratonkachi.

Naruto: Teme- Bastard!!!

*They start to fight* *kunai, shuriken, and furniture fly through the air.*

Me: Guys!!! No Fighting in the house!!! Go outside and do it. Ahous.

Zack: See. This is why we don't hang out anymore. Because of those two.

Me: Just say 'Review' please 'Sasu-chan'.

Zack: Fine. Please comment and review or whatever Naru's story so she can add more and so she doesn't have to keep calling me over to here to help with these two. And I told you to stop calling me that!!

Me: I don't think them reviewing will help you out…Thank you for Reading guys!!!


End file.
